Trust
by PeachieBaby05
Summary: Series of smutty Cophine one-shots. The result of a challenge I have going on with Marta TP THE RULES: The Relationship: Cannonish The Trigger: Lab Scene 2x02 Angry Sex! Thank you to Addixion for beta!


Trust

"Moot?" Cosima was fighting a laugh as she stepped down and walked over to her blonde lover. Delphine blushed and ducked her head slightly embarrassed. Smiling, the brunette slid easily into the space between the stainless steel table and the willowy woman's body. Her smaller hand curled around the other woman's wrist and they both giggled.

"You're so cute," Delphine smirked as she dipped her head down and she kissed her lover's smiling lips gently. Cosima's grin dissolved as their lips parted for a moment to change positions. Delphine's teeth bit her lower lip before she brought their lips together again. As always with the two of them, their kisses caused their bodies to quickly heat up.

Then there was a beeping sound of the door alarm disarming and the lab door opened. They broke apart, but for a few brief seconds, remained close together. Delphine, her startled doe eyes wide as she looked towards the door. Cosima looking down at the floor, struggling to control her temper at the complete disregard of the privacy of what was supposed to be her lab.

"So much for security," she mumbled, seething. She looked up to see who had just let themselves into her lab. She was shocked to see her own face looking back at her. Well kind of her face. This clone had blonde hair cut in a sharp razor bob that framed her face, and there was nothing but ice in the cool brown eyes that took in the situation she had just interrupted. Cosima knew right away that THIS clone, would never be one of her sisters.

"Hello, Rachel Duncan…"

Cosima was sitting stiffly at the edge of their bed. She was staring down at the papers that Rachel had given her. It was the proof that, AGAIN,

Delphine had betrayed her trust. She had had indeed seen her GP at school. But these results were far more advanced than would have been done at the university's lab. Delphine had agreed that DYAD would not have access to her blood! Cosima was to do her own research!

She heard Delphine walk into their apartment. She heard her keys clang into the clay bowl on the table. The anger was boiling in Cosima's blood as she waited. She stood up, knowing as soon as the blonde took off her shoes and jacket, she would come to search for Cosima.

Delphine walked into their bedroom, her lips immediately broke into a smile. "Bonsoir, mon Cherie! What a day, so that was Rachel Duncan?"

Cosima nodded, not yet able to trust her voice. She was so angry. She was angrier than she was hurt that, once again, Delphine had betrayed her trust. She desperately was falling in love with the French beauty. But the brunette stood there at the foot of the bed she shared with Delphine, the papers clenched in her hand. Cosima was beginning to doubt that love was going to ever be enough when it came to Delphine.

The blonde was oblivious. She stripped out of her work clothes and with a sigh, pulled on the oversized tee shirt and lounge pants that she slept in. Then she walked over to her lover. "Cosima," she'd finally noticed the brunette's silence. "What is the matter? Are you sick tonight?" Cool hands touched the other's face, searching for a fever.

Cosima jerked away from the stroking fingers. "I'm the science, correct?" She looked into the hazel eyes, that were now clouding over in confusion. "Delphine!"

The French woman flinched. "Yes, Cosima, you are the science." Her reply was softly spoken.

Cosima threw the paperwork at the blonde. "You fucking gave Leekie my blood! After you fucking agreed not to! You betrayed me, again, Delphine!"

Delphine reached out, trying to take the shaking brunette into her arms. She thought if she could just hold Cosima, that she could calm the brunette and make her understand. She could explain why she had done this.

But Cosima angrily shoved Delphine's hands away. "No! You don't get to touch me! Tell me why you continuously betray me, Delphine! Why do you always break my trust in you?"

The blonde took a deep breath. "DYAD has more power! They have more resources! They have everything, Cosima! At the time, I didn't know you would give in and agree to work for them and get your own lab! I have to save you, Cosima! I cannot live without you!"

"No! You don't get to decide this for me, Delphine!" Cosima was yelling now. "This is my body! My decision!" There was rage in the smaller woman's voice now. "This is MY choice, not yours, Delphine!"

"There is no other option for you! There is only one way forward! And unfortunately DYAD is it!" She desperately needed to touch the small scientist. She reached out again, her hand grabbing her wrist. Tears had begun to stream down her pale cheeks.

"Get out, Delphine!" Cosima wrenched away from the blonde's grasp. "I don't want you here!" She screamed as she stepped away from the other woman.

"Non!" Delphine threw herself at the small brunette, knocking her down and pinning her to their bed. She stretched across the struggling and enraged Cosima. She hooked her feet over the kicking ones beneath her. She used her taller frame to hold Cosima down. Delphine grabbed her wrists and held them pinned above her head. Her own anger rose up in her limbs. She was stronger than anyone ever gave her credit for.

"Let me fucking up, Delphine!"

"Non! Cosima, I will not until you stop acting like a fucking child and listen to me!"

The brunette arched her back, trying desperately to dislodge Delphine from her body. She yelled and wiggled, struggling angrily. She managed to get her right leg free and her thigh slipped between Delphine's and it struck the blonde's heating core. Both women gasped aloud and they froze in place for a moment, eye flashing with outrage. Then they began their tussle began again.

Delphine crushed her lips to Cosima's mouth. The brunette bit her lip, hard, but Delphine didn't end the kiss. She continued to fight for dominance over the smaller mouth. She held her breath, waiting for Cosima to give in. She could feel the aching in the smaller body. She kissed her deeper, until she felt the brunette stop fighting her. Cosima's body went limp beneath Delphine's own. Her teeth stopped snapping at the other woman's lips.

"Let go of my hands," she growled against Delphine's lips.

But the blonde ignored the demand. She switched to hold both of the evodevo scientist's wrists in one hand. She knew this wouldn't last but a minute or so, she wasn't that powerful. So she needed to hurry. She slid her body to the side of Cosima and shoved her hand into her pants. She dove passed her panties and right inside her body. The smaller woman was soaking wet.

The blonde began to slowly thrust inside the writhing brunette. Cosima ripped her hands from under Delphine's grasp. She grabbed the French beauty's face and began to roughly kiss her. Growls and grunts escaped the petite woman as she furiously fucked the blonde's mouth with her tongue.

Cosima's hands grabbed at the other woman's shirt, rumbling with frustration. The two women broke apart to quickly strip of their clothing. There was none of the usual playfulness, no seduction. Just rough and angry hands pulling off shirts and pants, tossing them into a pile on the floor, panties ripped off and dropped.

Delphine grabbed at Cosima, but the smaller woman evaded her hands. She slipped behind the taller blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist. Then she pushed Delphine down on their bed, on her belly. She climbed on top of the French beauty. She straddled the warm body, pressing her dripping pussy against the other woman's ass. She bent down and sighed as she pressed her teeth into the hot blonde's shoulder blade.

Delphine's body jerked in response. She rose up on her elbows and her hair tickled Cosima's face. The evodevo scientist bit into the soft flesh where Delphine's shoulder and neck met. She unconsciously marked the woman she was still so angry with even as she ground her burning pussy against the taller woman beneath her.

Delphine cried out, but not from the pain of the bite, but from her growing arousal. As Cosima rubbed herself against the blonde, Delphine began to raise her ass to meet the slow thrusts. She could feel the brunette's own slick arousal smearing across her flesh. The long dark dreadlocks brushed across her skin, creating goosebumps to follow in their wake. She felt her need grow, desire rushing through her blood stream, and her small pink nipples stiffened into hard little buds without even being touched.

"Fuck!" moaned Cosima. She slid her thigh between the blonde own. Her creamy pussy rubbed up and down on Delphine's thigh. She couldn't stop herself. She was still so angry at the blonde woman writhing beneath her body. But, even as she tangled her fingers in the wild, blonde curls, she knew she was deeply in love with Delphine. She was angry, yes, but she was so in love with the French woman.

Cosima slid her hand between the blonde's thighs and found her to be soaking wet and swollen. The brunette felt her body thump in response in spite of her rage. Delphine whimpered as she arched against the brunette's invading fingers. Cosima slammed two fingers deeply inside the blonde's wet pussy from behind. Her thumb sought her clit and circled it roughly. Delphine began to rock her hips, moaning.

"Merde! Baise moi, Cosima!" The blonde wailed into the pillow. Cosima tightened her grip on the blonde's mane of hair and her fingers thrust deeper and harder. Her thumb on that small bundle of nerves was slow and rough. Even though she was so mad, she still craved pleasuring the blonde. She slid her thumb from left to right and then up and down as she curled her fingers against Delphine's sweet spot deep inside her heat.

"Don't you fucking come, Delphine!" warned the brunette. She bit the blonde's neck again. She moved to whisper against the shell of her ear. "Don't you fucking dare come. Fight it, Delphine." But even as she verbally denied the blonde release, she increased the pace of her thrusting fingers.

"Merde! S'il vous plaît, permettez-moi d'en venir!" Delphine was frantic now. "Please, Cosima, let me come! I cannot! Let me come for you!"

"No, Delphine, this time you are correct, you cannot." Cosima slowed her thrusting fingers. She chose instead to slowly caress the sobbing blonde's clit and g-spot. "Don't come, don't come," she chanted.

Delphine anxiously rode the brunette's fingers. Her hips plunging back to meet Cosima's touch. She whined in frustration as she lost all control. She came undone on the hand of her lover. Her body seized up as the forbidden orgasm ripped through her body. "Mon dieu! She shrieked as Cosima's hands increased their movements in punishment.

"I told you not to come, Delphine!' she snarled in the blonde's ear. "I cannot even trust you to do that one small thing!"

The blonde's over sensitive pussy rocketed in a second, pleasure pain orgasm. It was too much! The French beauty slammed her thighs closed and twisted her hips, which forced Cosima's hand away from her. The brunette was caught off guard that she didn't fight Delphine's movement. Her fingers pulled free from the blonde's pussy and from their position in her mane.

Delphine was between the brunette's thighs immediately. She buried her face in the petite woman's soaked pussy, her arms snaked under Cosima's ass, up over her hips, and around her thighs. She pulled her lower lips wide open with her fingertips. She hummed with pleasure. Cosima was so aroused; her pussy was swollen and hot. Her clit was hard and standing tall and proud. Delphine lapped at the creams spilling from the ruby red folds of Cosima's pussy. She'd become addicted to the taste of Cosima from the first time she slid her tongue into the softness. She'd been worried she wouldn't like it. But the addiction had only grown. Even now as she slipped her tongue deep within the soft folds, she wanted more.

Cosima moaned out loud as waves of pleasure crashed over her. She struggled to hold on to her rage. But it was like Delphine's skilled tongue was licking away the layers of her anger. With each tongue stroke, her anger ebbed away. She reached down and twisted her fingers in the very soft blonde curls. She pressed Delphine into her pussy.

The French beauty increased her oral attention on Cosima's sweetness. Her tongue pressed deep inside her pussy and dragged the drenched tongue right back to circle that swollen bud. She moaned into Cosima. Her body was sighing in want as she began to suckle gently on the tightly aroused clit. She nuzzled her tongue against Cosima's swollen flesh. She wanted to taste her lover's come. She craved it all over her face and lips.

Cosima fought against her impending orgasm. Those overwhelming waves were beginning to crash over her body. She jerked Delphine's face deeper into her. "I'm coming! Fuck! Delphine!" Cosima sobbed out as the orgasm caused her to come undone. Her heels hit the bed. He hips rocked her pussy against the blonde's mouth. She came over and over again, her body shaking. "Delphine!" she sobbed again.

The French woman let the small clit pop from her lips. She dipped her tongue inside Cosima, scooping out her sweet creams as she moaned in delight. "Mine," she thought. "This is still mine. And I will fight to keep this!"

Cosima ripped Delphine from between her thighs and pulled the blonde up her body to her mouth. She kissed the French woman; she loved tasting herself in Delphine's kiss. It always turned her on so much. They kissed deeply, closed their eyes, and got lost in a timeless waltz of passion. The brunette wrapped her legs around Delphine's waist. She broke off their kiss and glared at the blonde.

"This does not mean you are forgiven," she stated firmly. "We will discuss this in the morning."

Delphine nodded her blonde curls. She snuggled closer to the small, hot body beside her. She slid her arm around the brunette, and pressed her face into the warm heat of her lover's neck.

"Yes, mon amour. Tomorrow we will talk," she whispered softly.

Then, in an everlasting feeling of love, that neither of them had verbally said to the other, sleep overcame their exhausted bodies.


End file.
